Pequeño sol
by FrostDan
Summary: Pequeño sol, una ventana a la relación de la princesa Anna y su hermana, Elsa, antes y después del deshielo en Arendelle. Dos desconocidas que se reencuentran al fin, después de años en el hielo con fantasías que construyen y se destruyen, siempre pensando la una en la otra. Sin importar las circunstancias, la vida o incluso el tiempo.
1. Advertencias

**Aclaraciones y advertencias:**

Hola, esto no es un fanfiction como tal, pero sí irá construyendo una historia (en desorden). Está basado en el mundo canon de Frozen, y estará dividido en cuatro partes que serán diferenciados con unas iniciales:

-Durante la infancia de Elsa y Anna (D.I)

-Adolescencia (A)

-Durante los eventos de la película de Frozen (D.F)

-Después del deshielo (D.D)

Hago énfasis en esto para que no haya confusión.

Son microfics. Quizá ninguno pase de 500 palabras.

Contiene Elsanna. E incesto. Si nada de esto es de tu gusto, márchate antes de que te dé un ataque y empieces a arrojar hechizos, maldiciones e insultos a quien no te ha tocado un pelo. Todo es por tu salud, que yo ya di la advertencia (la cual algunas personas parecen no leer o entender).

Si lo tuyo es esto, pues bienvenido como siempre.

 **-N** i Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.

Buena lectura.


	2. Capítulo 1

Para más información, leer advertencias y aclaraciones.

* * *

 **DD**

La primera vez que Anna le dio un beso en la mejilla, Elsa no sabía qué hacer.

―Aún no te acostumbras.

―… Lo siento ―respondió con sinceridad, porque era cierto, ¿cómo podía acostumbrarse al contacto después de tantos años sin él?

―No lo hagas .―Los dedos de su hermana subieron, y rozaron donde habían estado sus labios. El toque cálido, extranjero, hizo que Elsa le sostuviera la mirada, para ver si así todo se hacía más familiar, pero sólo encontró una sensación desconocida que le producía la caída del estómago y el hormigueo de cada extremidad.

Se dio cuenta que esta Anna era apenas una huella, un recuerdo lejano clavado en su memoria de la niña que había conocido muchos años atrás. Era como los barcos de los forasteros que se alejan en el horizonte y no regresan, o lo hacen, cada década, y traen consigo leyendas que se disipan en murmullos por la arena. Esta Anna era extraña, siendo la misma; desconocida, siendo tan familiar. Y sin embargo, a Elsa le gustaba, y no iba a cambiar nada, por nada.


	3. Capítulo 2

**D.D**

―Creo que Adam ha tenido una pelea con Anthony. Ellos se llevaban muy bien, ¿sabes? ―Anna bostezó grandemente, con los ojos adormilados.

A Elsa le llevó dos segundos entender que se refería a los patitos del estanque.

―Bueno, a veces los hermanos tienen diferencias ―Elsa intentó explicar bajo la sombra de un árbol, dejando el libro que leía a un lado, en el césped.

―Los he intentado contentar, creo que lo he logrado ―Anna se sentó y después gateó un poco hasta llegar a ella, para luego descansar la cabeza en su regazo―. Por favor, jamás peleemos... ―dijo con voz soñolienta.

Elsa alcanzó a rozar un mechón de cabello de Anna antes de que ésta al fin se durmiera por completo. La princesa sonrió en el ensueño.


	4. Capítulo 3

**A**

―Son doce, ¿puedes creerlo? Creo que Mark, el jardinero, no sabía qué hacer con tantos patos bebés. Les he prometido visitarlos todos los días, deberías verlos. Han hecho un estanque nuevo, y hay peces, ¡de muchos colores! ¿Recuerdas que te gustaban los azafranes del jardín? Si vieras los retoños de este año quedarías muy sorprendida, hay centenas. ¿Te hablé del nuevo invernadero? Gerda está emocionada de poder ayudar con las nuevas plantaciones, y Kai ha podido conseguir unas especies muy raras de flores ―La voz de Anna empezó a ser más débil―. Quizá puedas acompañarme la próxima vez y…

El silencio consumió todo. Sentada ahí, en el suelo frío, hizo que el corazón de Anna dejara de latir con menos fuerza. Elsa no iba a contestar, nunca lo hacía. Y mientras ella hablaba con una puerta, su pecho se encogió y la furia que venía de vez en cuando regresó a pasos agigantados, pero se fue enseguida cuando miró hacia el frente y se dio cuenta del sol matutino, tan distinto a ese lugar vacío y lúgubre. No quería ser más un fantasma.

―Y tal vez debería dejar de hacer esto. ¿No? ―dijo a la nada―. Da igual. ¿Me escuchas, Elsa? ―Suspiró y se abrazó, encogiendo las rodillas hasta el pecho―. ¿Alguna vez lo hiciste? Dime… ¿Al menos respondías en silencio?

Apretó los puños y los ojos, impidiendo que cualquier síntoma de tristeza llegara a ella. Anna no regresó, no al menos, hasta el funeral de sus padres; pero su hermana siguió sin escucharla, como si al fin se hubiera fundido con la soledad de las paredes. Y Anna, con el tiempo, dejó de intentar, aunque cada noche pensara en ella, siempre en ella. Sólo en ella. En Elsa.


	5. Capítulo 4

**D. I**

La primera vez que el hielo cedió por las paredes de su habitación, se incrustó en los techos adoquinados y le dolió, en alguna parte de sus huesos, fue al escuchar su llanto. Elsa se encogió en el rincón, se tapó los oídos y apretó los dientes; pero siguió escuchándola. Y cada vez que la pequeña Anna gritó su nombre, pataleando fuera de los brazos de su padre para verla, Elsa se hundió más y más. Deseó, aunque le congelara más el alma, que un día Anna pudiera olvidarla.


	6. Capítulo 5

**D. D**

―Y uno… Y dos…

―Esto no está funcionando ―Elsa dijo.

―Repite…

―Esto no está funcionando.

―No, no, repite uno y dos ―Anna tarareó, llevando completamente el ritmo del baile. Elsa aún se tropezó y siguió cometiendo los mismos errores.

―Me voy a rendir, me estoy rindiendo. Ya me rendí.

―¡Cielos! Para ser una reina eres muy llorica cuando se trata de bailar ―Anna le sacó la lengua y se separó un poco de ella, apenas lo suficiente para que pudiera sentir la risita de Elsa cerca de ella, en sus oídos.

―Quizá debas retirarte como profesora de baile si esto te cansa.

―¡Jamás! Mañana, a la misma hora. Vas a aprender a bailar, Elsa. O me dejo de llamar Anna de Arendelle.

Cuando Anna salió del salón, Elsa sonrió de medio lado. Se preguntó cuándo es que Anna se daría cuenta que fingía no saber los pasos. O más bien, cuándo le diría que ya lo sabía.


	7. Capítulo 6

**D. D**

―¡Elsa, el cielo está despierto! ―Anna ahogó un bostezo en el hombro de su hermana―. Hay que… nieve derretir… Es decir… reunir.

Elsa escondió una sonrisa y la cubrió con una manta. El ruido que hacía la chimenea producía un ambiente de tranquilidad en la habitación, uno que era necesario para que Anna descansara después de jugar todo el día con Olaf y Sven.

―Cierra los ojos, Anna ―Elsa le susurró, acercándola a su cuerpo. El sillón parecía haberse creado exactamente para ellas dos.

―No tengo sueño ―Anna dijo con un mohín, cerrando momentáneamente lo ojos.

―Por supuesto que no, no he dicho tal cosa.

―Sólo unos segundos… Unos segundos cerraré los ojos.

Cuando Anna los volvió a abrir, era de mañana y estaba en su habitación; Elsa aún dormía a su lado.


	8. Capítulo 7

**D. D**

―Estamos perdidas ― Elsa dijo.

―Claro que no, me sé el camino de estos pasadizos como la palma de mi mano.

―Anna…

Una rata chilló al lado de ellas. Ambas dieron un saltito hacia atrás. Elsa se rio de su cara de espanto.

―Vale, quizá estemos un poco perdidas. Pero mira el lado positivo…

―¿Hay uno?

―¡Claro! No has parado de reírte desde que entramos.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Hola, gracias por las lecturas. Estaré respondiendo reviews vía MP. Si te pasaste directo al último capítulo, debes saber que publiqué 3 el día de hoy. Un saludo.**

* * *

 **D. D**

Anna levantó la flor. El invierno terminaba y algunas flores empezaban a retoñar.

―¿No es preciosa, Elsa?

Elsa la miró a ella y no a la flor. Una media sonrisa, parecida a una felicidad que se oculta, asomó por sus labios.

―Lo es…


	10. Capítulo 9

**D.D**

Elsa miró hacia el horizonte, donde se podían ver los últimos rastros naranjas del sol que se escondía. Olaf se subió al barandal en un salto y la vio bajar los hombros tras un suspiro derrotado cuando el barco al fin se perdió en la lejanía.

―Ella volverá ―el muñeco de nieve dijo.

―Lo sé ―respondió apenas en un susurro.

Pero no podía evitar extrañar ya a Anna.


	11. Capítulo 10

**D.D**

Elsa respiró con dificultad y tembló un poco entre los brazos de Anna.

―Vas a estar bien, Elsa ―la pelirroja le susurró, dejando un beso en su frente; estaba hirviendo.

Por primera vez, había deseado tener poderes para poder proteger a su hermana, incluso de los resfríos.


	12. Capítulo 11

**D. I**

Anna miró hacia abajo después de arrojar una roca que apenas cabía en su pequeña mano, las ondas se fueron esparciendo una a una hasta que su rostro, aún infantil, se hizo irreconocible en el reflejo del agua. Otro cuerpo, apenas más alto que el suyo, pero igual de distorsionado, se posicionó a su lado. Poco a poco el agua volvió a quedar tranquila, y la sonrisa familiar del visitante que le sonreía al otro lado, hizo que Anna sonriera de vuelta.

Volvió la cabeza hacia la izquierda, rápido y con emoción, pero en el lugar donde debería estar Elsa, no había nadie. A veces incluso el reflejo del estanque de patos la extrañaba.


	13. Capítulo 12

**D.D**

Todo era blanco. Sus risas se escuchaban tras las puertas de madera, pero Anna siguió corriendo tras Elsa; era más rápida y no tardó en atraparla y caer con ella al suelo tapizado de nieve.

―¡Te tengo! ―gritó la pelirroja con euforia y las mejillas sonrojadas por estar corriendo todo ese tiempo.

Elsa se retorció por las cosquillas que llegaron después.

―¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Me tienes! ―Y en dos segundos todo se había calmado cuando se miraron a los ojos―. Me tienes.


	14. Capítulo 13

**D.D**

―Anna, en serio, en serio, quiero que Arendelle tenga una reina por mucho tiempo.

―Oh, vamos, lo estás haciendo bien.

―Tengo poderes, pero estoy muy segura que no soy inmortal.

―¡Y eso es todo! ¿No es hermoso?

Elsa aceptó la mano de Anna y, con un último tirón, al fin se pudo sentar junto a ella. Estaban en el tejado, en una de las partes más altas del castillo, sin seguridad o algo que les garantizara su bienestar si sufrían una caída. Debía estar loca por aceptar las invitaciones de Anna.

―Oh… ―Estaba oscuro, ahí no llegaban las luces de las antorchas ni del pueblo. Sólo la luna, encima de ellas; con todas las estrellas parpadeantes que se perdían más allá en el horizonte.

―A veces me sentaba aquí cuando me sentía sola. Pensaba en ti casi siempre―confesó Anna, sin mirarla―. Y le pedía a la estrella más luminosa un deseo. Deseaba que… ―Anna se detuvo cuando sintió la mano de Elsa sobre la suya. Sonrió, sintiendo cómo se aflojaba el nudo que se había formado tras tantos años sin su hermana―. Deseaba esto.


	15. Capítulo 14

**D. D**

La primera vez que ocurre es por un «buenas noches» entre risas. Una despedida casual. Anna besa primero a Elsa, o Elsa lo hace primero con ella.

Es apenas un beso pluma, un roce de labios en el que se miran dos segundos sin comprender quién cayó primero.

No sucede nada. Sonríen y evaporan cualquier sentimiento. Se despiden, se van cada una a su habitación.

Esa noche Elsa sueña con Anna. Esa noche Anna sueña con Elsa.

Y en cada despedida, a partir de entonces, ambas piensan en los besos de pluma.


	16. Capítulo 15

**D. D**

―Oh, aún las conservas ―Elsa dijo.

Anna dejó caer la cabeza en su hombro y miró con atención las muñecas de ellas dos que sostenía.

―¿Por qué no lo haría? Era como estar a tu lado. Ya sabes… aquella eres tú.

Elsa sonrió, peleando para no demostrar la tristeza que volvía a veces, cada vez que recordaban el pasado.

―¿Quieres jugar con ellas? ―preguntó.

Anna rio con soltura, luego, cuando vio la seriedad de Elsa, se calló enseguida.

―Espera, ¿qué? ¿Estás hablando en serio?

―Una reina siempre habla en serio.

―¿Una reina que juega a las muñecas?

Elsa negó con una sonrisa.

―Mi oferta termina en tres segundos ―decretó.

Anna le sacó la lengua.

―Maloliente.


	17. Capítulo 16

**D. D**

El día que decidieron remover a Joan del salón de retratos, Anna decidió acampar justo debajo, para que nadie se acercara a ella. Elsa no fue informada de este hecho, así que cuando al fin la encontró dormida en un sillón, aún custodiando a su fiel amiga, la joven reina se acercó y le removió el flequillo con delicadeza. Miró hacia arriba, primero como se mira a un héroe y, luego, con agradecimiento.

―Gracias por cuidarla siempre ―hizo una pequeña reverencia. Arriba, Joan siguió fuerte, mirando con decisión hacia un punto más allá de lo que Elsa podía entender―. A veces son demasiado iguales.

Joan no fue removida de la sala y siguió escuchando a la princesa cada vez que esta lo necesitaba; pero una voz se le había unido a esa: la de la reina. A veces Elsa también tenía mucho qué contar cuando su mente se encontraba entre la neblina. Después de todo, Joan parecía ser la mejor guardando secretos.


	18. Capítulo 17

**D. D**

Elsa levantó la vista del pergamino y se encontró con una Anna distraída. Miraba a la nada, frente a ella, mientras sostenía el libro que había escogido para leer el día anterior. Elsa dejó su pluma en el tintero y juntó las manos, pero su hermana siguió sin hacerle mucho caso.

―¿Ocurre algo? ―preguntó. Anna negó; la estaba escuchando―. Estás muy distraída. ¿No te gusta el libro?

Sólo entonces Anna la miró con un mohín y una ceja levantada.

―¿No te parece tonto?

―¿El qué?

―La mitad de las novelas describen un beso como si fuera… demasiado fantástico para ser real. Ya sabes, siempre usan algo como "chispas, fuego, nubes, cielo". O todo junto. Casi como si fueran a hacer un hechizo, espera, también usan esa palabra.

Elsa sonrió.

―Es porque intentan hacerlo todo más poético. Creo.

―Lo sé, pero luego sucede y es como… Sentirte estafada ―dejó el libro en el escritorio, de mal humor ―. Es más bien húmedo y rígido. Y puede que demasiado torpe. ¿No te parece? Eso es lo que realmente deberían escribir.

Elsa levantó las cejas y un leve rubor coloreó sus mejillas.

―Uh… ―de pronto todo lo que tenía que decir se había borrado. Era la hermana mayor y no tenía ningún argumento en cuanto a eso.

―Oh… ―Anna pareció darse cuenta―. Tú nunca… claro, es decir, qué torpe soy. ¿Sabes qué? ―Se levantó de un salto―. Olvídalo. No te pierdes de nada. Ni siquiera lo intentes.

Elsa la vio desaparecer por la puerta con rapidez, y sólo dos segundos después, Anna volvió a asomar la cabeza. Lucía demasiado decidida y preocupada.

―En serio, nunca, nunca lo intentes ―y se fue.


	19. Capítulo 18

**D. D**

Las reuniones con el consejo eran muy divertidas a veces, sobre todo cuando uno de ellos inflaba las mejillas con rabia y otro tenía que desatarse el corbatín porque se ahogaba. Kai se posicionó a un lado de Elsa un día de esos, inclinándose levemente para susurrarle algo. Anna se acercó más para escuchar, hasta que la joven reina ―sin entender―, se vio casi envuelta por los dos y tuvo que echarse un poco hacia atrás, en su silla de respaldo alto para evitar que las cabezas de los tres se estrujaran entre sí.

―Puedo soltar a los perros, su Majestad.

―No tenemos perros, Kai ―respondió, no del todo segura, cuando Anna se echó a reír tras su palma derecha―. Espera, ¿los tenemos?

―No, pero tenemos renos, ¿es así? Estoy muy segura que hay al menos una decena ―ayudó la princesa, viendo cómo los ojos de uno de los "caballeros" se salían de sus órbitas por culpa de algún comentario grosero a su persona.

Kai suspiró notablemente.

―Ojalá no fuera tan correcta algunas veces, su Majestad.

―Para eso está Anna, no necesitamos más vandalismo en el castillo.

―¡Hey! Sigo aquí ―regañó la pelirroja.

Los tres miraron a los ancianos que habían empezado a chillar. Quizá, después de todo, los renos no eran una mala opción.


	20. Capítulo 19

**D. F  
**

Alejar a Anna de ella era como tratar de arrancarse el corazón con sus propias manos. Era convertirse realmente en el frío inhóspito que todos creían que era, menos ella, su hermana; y Elsa se preguntó por qué. Por qué Anna nunca se rindió. Por qué siguió mirándola de la misma forma en que lo había hecho de pequeña, como si los años con una puerta en medio de ellas nunca hubieran existido. Como si Anna hubiera olvidado todo, incluso el daño.

Y ahí, encerrada en su castillo de hielo, Elsa se sintió la mujer más egoísta del mundo al dejar que su reino se hundiera por su culpa y dejar, al mismo tiempo, a su hermana sola. Aunque una parte de ella creyera que era lo mejor, que debió ocurrir inevitablemente muchos años atrás.

Anna debió olvidarla. Debió. Pero siguió regresando, la siguió, como una de las pocas cosas que jamás olvidaría, así le borraran la memoria de nuevo y su corazón no funcionara para nada y para nadie. Aunque Elsa no lo sabía, y Anna tampoco.


	21. Capítulo 20

**D. D**

―Oh, lo siento.

―Oh, no, no, ya me iba ―Kristoff sonrió a ambas y se despidió de Anna con una mano.

Elsa lo miró irse. Tenía los hombros tensos y una línea recta en los labios. De pronto se sintió vacía, recordando el beso que había presenciado hace sólo un momento. Era como si le hubieran robado la felicidad que asomaba cada vez que terminaba con los labores del día y sabía que podía ver a Anna. No entendía nada de eso y todo se hacía más frustrante para ella.

―Es… ya sabes, no volverá en dos semanas ―Anna dijo, y metió un mechón de cabello en su oreja izquierda.

Elsa intentó una sonrisa.

―No importa, no sabía que estaban aquí, sólo… Ya sabes, siempre nos vemos en el salón después de las cinco.

―Lo sé, ¿qué tal tu día? ―Anna se acercó a ella y la tomó de un brazo para empezar a caminar hacia los jardines.

―Igual, supongo. Estuve haciendo algunas preparaciones para el baile próximo.

―Es en un mes. Y no será tan grande. ¿No era más bien una cena?

―Lo sé, sólo quería que todo estuviera perfecto ―suspiró―. No quiero más celebraciones fallidas.

Anna no le insistió, caminaron cerca de veinte minutos en silencio. Era de esos días en los que le parecía que su hermana quería estar sola.

―¿Le quieres? ―preguntó de pronto Elsa. El sol se ponía y sus manos estaban más frías de lo normal―. A Kristoff, ¿le quieres? ―intentó de nuevo, esta vez más bajo, como si estuviera avergonzada de lo que decía.

A Anna le sorprendió la pregunta, no porque fuera la primera vez que Elsa le cuestionaba algo así, porque sabía que llegaría ese momento, sino porque había cierta desesperación en sus ojos que no podía descifrar, y que le dolió justo en el pecho porque la hizo sentirse fría, despreciable y egoísta. Después de todo, ella quería a Elsa todo el tiempo con ella y para ella. Habían pasado tanto tiempo separadas, que le parecía que se debían todas esas horas. Era infantil e injusta, pero sólo hasta entonces pensó que Elsa tal vez se sentía de la misma forma. Aunque la posibilidad de que estuviera solamente preocupada era más el estilo de su hermana. Entonces la verdadera cuestión era… ¿le quería? Por supuesto, claramente, todos lo decían en el castillo, ¿pero por qué ahora se le atoraba la lengua y no podía darle una afirmación a Elsa sin vacilar?

―¿Anna?

―¡C-claro que sí! ―dijo, más fuerte y vacilante de lo que tenía planeado.

―Oh… ―Elsa volvió a sonreír como si le pesara todo―. Eso es… bueno.

―Él no es Hans ―explicó, como si hiciera falta saber. Quería que Elsa lo aceptara, que le dijera con los ojos que realmente estaba haciendo bien. ¿Por qué no podía ver nada de eso? ¿Por qué la hacía dudar? ¿Por qué sentía que nada era correcto?

―Lo sé ―Elsa miró al cielo―. Él también te quiere ―y por primera vez sonó sincera. Y cansada, muy cansada.

Entonces Anna no pudo evitarlo, porque sintió que se estaba rompiendo ahí mismo de una forma de la que temía estar rompiendo también a su hermana. Así que estiró el cuello y tiró del hombro de Elsa de una forma nada sutil, hasta que pudo alcanzar su mejilla y un beso, demasiado largo para ser en esa parte, fue depositado con todo el amor que pudo reunir para ella. Que era todo. Todo lo que tenía.

―Y te quiero a ti ―casi ahogó, mirándola a los ojos―. ¿Lo sabes, no? ―Elsa aún no salía de su letargo, pero le sonrió enseguida y relajó los hombros. Lo sabía, claro que lo sabía―. Entonces no lo olvides. No lo tienes permitido. Te lo recordaré todos los días si es necesario.

Y para Elsa, por el momento, eso era más suficiente.


	22. Capítulo 21

**D. D**

El carruaje, tirado por cuatro caballos, se mantuvo moviéndose. Afuera había al menos una decena de guardias que las habían acompañado desde su salida de Arendelle hasta el momento en el que pisaron las tierras del reino de Cornualles. Era su primera visita diplomática, juntas, y Anna se la había pasado mirando por la ventana, mientras las montañas glaciares de Arendelle se iban convirtiendo a cimas pequeñas y, más tarde, a prados llenos de flores rojas y amarillas, que se extendían kilómetros enteros, más allá, donde su vista no alcanzaba.

Ahora, Anna yacía al otro extremo de ella, mientras el movimiento del carruaje y el calor de las tres de la tarde se empezaba a filtrar para adormecerlas.

―¿Elsa?

―Qué pasa ―dijo en un murmullo, conteniendo un bostezo del sueño que llegaba en oleadas. El aroma de las plantas jóvenes, muy distinto al olor de los pinos de Arendelle, hicieron que frunciera cómicamente la nariz.

Anna no dijo nada enseguida, y luego su voz fue opacada por los cascos de los caballos que golpeteaban entre las piedras y tierra. Elsa tuvo que levantar un poco la cabeza y esforzarse por abrir los ojos. Se encontró a una Anna sonrojada con una línea recta formada en sus labios.

―¿Discúlpame? ―preguntó, porque se había perdido por completo de lo que había dicho.

―Yo… No es nada, nada realmente, es sólo… Ya sabes, pensaba que tal vez podrías dormir. No es que no lo hayas hecho, a lo que voy es que… bueno, estoy aquí. Y quizá, sólo quizá, sea más cómodo poder recargarte en alguien, al igual que… ¿una almohada? Aunque quizá no sea la mejor almohada, me refiero a que siempre estoy encima de ti y tú no… ¿qué digo? Es sólo, bueno, eso.

Elsa sonrió de medio lado ante todo el monólogo. Afuera, el calor se hizo más denso, y el murmullo de las charlas de los guardias apenas se dejaba escuchar tras la madera gruesa. Anna apenas fue consciente cuando Elsa se trasladó a su lado y, en un segundo, había descansado la cabeza en su hombro.

―Eres una buena almohada.

Anna brilló de felicidad.

―Prometo no moverme mucho.

―Shhh, las almohadas no hablan.

Anna dejó los ojos en blanco y emitió una risita. Por el momento, la plática cesó.


	23. Capítulo 22

**D. D**

―… Y en algún punto, Elsa quizá se case con algún príncipe o rey. Los herederos al trono normalmente…

Anna asintió y sonrió con fingida felicidad a su tutora; ignoró todo lo que dijo después. El trago amargo de pensar en que posiblemente Elsa estaba interesada en alguien le duró hasta la cena.

¿Era posible que Elsa hubiera pensado lo mismo de Hans y Kristoff?

Fue otra pregunta que intentó olvidar.


	24. Capítulo 23

**D. D**

―¿Vas a estar mucho tiempo con él?

Elsa tardó en entender que se refería al príncipe Gabrielle.

―Bueno, eso depende. Su padre, el rey, quiere que retomemos unos asuntos sobre la política y convenios de nuestra unión de comercio. Ya sabes, el trigo que ha estado llegando a…

―¿Sólo es eso?

―¿Qué cosa?

―Un convenio. Asuntos de comercio.

―¿Qué más podría ser?

Anna se removió incómoda.

―¿Su majestad? Estamos listos ―el rey Antoine dijo desde la entrada.

Elsa asintió y miró a su hermana con una media sonrisa de disculpa.

―Hablamos luego, lo prometo ―le dijo y, para sorpresa de Anna, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

Aun así, el malestar no se fue a ningún lado. Anna empezaba a odiar a todos los príncipes.


	25. Capítulo 24

**D. D**

―Quiero tres cajas de estas y cuatro docenas de estas otras. ¿Qué me dice de las trufas? Oh, espere, ¿aún tiene bombones de chocolate? ¿Qué tal las que llevan menta?

―¿Organizará un banquete, su majestad? ―el chocolatero apuntaba todo con rapidez.

―Oh, no, son sólo para mi hermana ―pareció recordar algo―. Y un muñeco de nieve.


	26. Capítulo 25

**D. D**

―¿Azul o rojo?

―Verde.

―¿Chocolate o vainilla?

―Fresas.

―¿Helado o sándwiches?

―Flagendorfers.

―¡Elsa! No se trata de elegir algo extra.

Nada era extra, simplemente era todo lo que le hacía recordar a Anna. Desde el color verde de sus cintas en el cabello, hasta el horroroso primer Flangerdorfer que habían cocinado juntas. Además, Anna siempre olía a fresas silvestres.


	27. Capítulo 26

**D. D**

―Ella te quiere. ―Pero él no sabía de quién se trataba.

―Sé que me quiere, Kristoff, pero no creo que sea de esa misma forma con la que yo me he acostumbrado a quererla ―y era muy cobarde como para repetírselo a sí misma.

―¿Cómo podrías saberlo si no hablan? No lo pienses más. Tú la quieres, ella te quiere. Ve y díselo.

―Ojalá fuera tan sencillo ―Elsa miró hacia el horizonte, donde se perdían los buques mercantiles.

―Eres la reina, claro que es sencillo. Nadie te va a juzgar.

Deseaba dejar de engañarse a sí misma, a Kristoff, y a cualquiera que notara sus ojos llenos de esperanza.


	28. Capítulo 27

**D.D**

Kristoff rompió el hielo con marcada precisión y lo dejó a un lado, junto a la pirámide que había formado. Anna le sonrió apenas a unos metros de él, embutida en las ropas casi idénticas a las del chico. Sentada ahí, viendo todo el esfuerzo que Björgman le ponía a una simple estructura, la hizo pensar en Elsa y la facilidad con la que ella podía hacer todo. El hielo, el frío y la nieve; e incluso el aire invernal de la montaña, le recordaba a su hermana. Y una parte de ella, que la empezaba a extrañar más de la cuenta, se preguntó si Elsa la recordaba, si Elsa la asociaba con algo, con un aroma o las estaciones. Si la quería tanto, como Anna la quería a ella.


	29. Capítulo 28

**A**

Anna corrió por los pasillos, Edward se había escapado por tercera vez y, si Gerda lo encontraba antes, tanto el ratón como ella ―princesa o no― iban a terminar durmiendo en el granero.

El sonido de una puerta llamó su atención y el pequeño Edward quedó en el olvido momentáneamente, porque sus pies la llevaron a los corredores vacíos que había olvidado visitar en un tiempo.

―… Pienso que podría optar por saltarse las clases de economía esta semana, su alteza; El señor Edmund insiste en…

Anna se quedó plantada ahí, tratando de reconocer quién era la persona que estaba al lado de Kai; aquella de espaldas, con los hombros tensos, pasos milimétricos y un peinado ajustado, aquella que se mantuvo en silencio mientras su mayordomo siguió hablando.

El chillido estridente de un ratón perseguido por el gato ―que tampoco tenía que encontrar Gerda―, desestabilizó la calma e hizo que las dos personas adelante de Anna volvieran la cabeza hacia ella.

Anna contuvo el aliento cuando un par de ojos zafiro la miraron, y su corazón se detuvo cuando reconoció a su hermana, mucho más alta de lo que la recordaba. Mucho más hermosa de lo que era permitido en cualquier mundo.

Aun cuando dio media vuelta y corrió hacia su habitación, sintió esa mirada azul sobre su cuerpo; y sintió, casi ahogándose, como si le hubieran robado un trozo de sí misma, otra vez.


	30. Capítulo 29

**D.D**

―¡Mamá! ―una voz gutural y sin mucho sentido resonó por todo el recibidor.

A Anna no le costó mucho saber que se trataba de Marshmallow, la bestia adorable que custodiaba el castillo de hielo de su hermana.

―No, no. Soy Anna ―corrigió la princesa, apenas sosteniéndose en pie ante el resbaladizo hielo.

―¡Mamá! ―volvió a rugir con cierto encanto el gigante. Sabía muy bien quién era la pelirroja.

Sólo entonces, Anna supo que Marshmallow creía tener dos madres.


	31. Capítulo 30

**D. D**

―Más cerca.

―Estoy bastante cerca.

―¡Elsa! Tengo frío. Mucho.

―Oh, cielos, tienes los pies congelados.

―Lo dice la reina de las nieves.

―Que ahora mismo es más cálida que usted.

―Hablas mucho.

―Mira quién lo dice.

―Abrázame.

―Maloliente.

―Esa es mi frase.

―Te quiero.

―Te puedo prestar esa. También te quiero.

Anna suspiró, con una media sonrisa, sintiendo la respiración de Elsa en su nuca y uno de sus brazos rodeándola por la cintura. Los inviernos se habían hecho más llevaderos de esa forma.


End file.
